The Times Rin and Sousuke Shared a Bed Together
by Uchizaki
Summary: Rin and Sousuke were reunited in college after Sousuke had moved away. In fact Sousuke lived right down the hall from Rin. When Rin saw his childhood friend again, now handsome, strong, talented, and deathly attractive, he couldn't stop falling for the oblivious Adonis. AU. SouRin. Fluff.


A/N: Hey everyone! Been watching a lot of Free! lately and I love this pairing xD The following story is loosely based off some of my own experiences, so please enjoy! This is set in an AU, and the characters may be slightly OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rin or Sousuke or Free! Light fluff, boy x boy.

* * *

**The First Time**

"Hey Sousuke, got any plans for winter break?" Rin asked casually, fitting the phone snugly between his ear and shoulder as he peeled potatoes steadily. When he drove home back from college, the house was completely empty, his parents and sister were all out for a vacation that they planned WITHOUT him, having thought that his winter break started a week later than it actually did. Oh well, he honestly didn't mind a week alone by himself in the house to relax after his first finals week from hell. That's what he thought anyways. However, one day later he was bored out of his mind and lonely, so he called up Sousuke, his childhood friend who ended up living down the hall from him in his dorms.

He would probably never forget the moment he found out that the nationally ranked swimmer was living right down the hallway, four rooms from him. He was brushing his teeth in the communal bathroom during move-in night and heard the only in use shower stall's water stop. Out walks the tall, black-haired freshman with a body even the Greek gods would die for. He must've just stared at the other's mirror reflection for a solid five seconds before snapping out of it because of the treacherous, toothpaste laden saliva that was threatening to slip down the wrong hole of his throat. He started coughing like a crazy, spewing white, foamy water everywhere, completely getting his childhood's attention. Together, they screamed and pointed at each other in raw disbelief, "RIN?" "SOUSUKE?" while toothpaste foam dripped from Rin's mouth. It was a highly pleasant sight, that's for sure.

"Mm… not really. Was just planning on spending the time relaxing, hanging out with friends, training, you know, the normal," the deep baritone voice on the other end replied. Rin didn't think he would ever tire of just listening to those melodious vocal chords. He grabbed the next potato after rinsing off the one he just finished peeling.

"What, Rin, miss me already?" the other joked. Rin rolled his eyes, his lips curling up against his will. _Yes, but you don't need to know that._

"No… I'm just lonely. My family went on vacation without me, so I'm alone in my house for this week," Rin replied, trying his best to sound nonchalant. He didn't really know what prompted him to call Sousuke in the first place. He didn't want to admit to himself that Sousuke was the first person to come into mind when he was thinking of people he wanted to see.

"So… you want me to come visit you?"

Did Sousuke just read his subconscious desires? He didn't even realize that that's what he wanted until the other brought it up just now. He didn't want Sousuke to visit him per se… he just wanted someone to, any friend would have been fine… it didn't HAVE to be Sousuke, right?

"No stupid… don't you live like three hours away? I'm not gonna make you drive all the way up here to see me," Rin answered. That's right, even if Sousuke wanted to visit, he wouldn't be willing to drive the distance to see Rin, especially since it's not like they don't see each other every day at college.

"Actually, I'm in your city at the moment…"

"What?" _Then why aren't you with me?_ Is what ALMOST spilled out of Rin's lips but he caught himself at the last second, thankfully. "Why are you here?"

"My mom wanted to visit my aunt's family… who I had just found out yesterday lived in the same city as you. I drove her up and we just got here last night."

"You got here last night and you didn't text me?" Okay this time it slipped out, Rin being too excited than he realized he should be that Sousuke was in the area.

"I passed out haha… I was going to call you today but you beat me to it. So what's your address? I'll come visit tonight." Thankfully the raven didn't comment on his over-eagerness.

After agreeing and giving Sousuke his address, he hung up, feeling extra light-hearted and happy. It's because someone's visiting me, he told himself, not because it's Sousuke.

"Ah crap, now I have to clean my room…"

Sousuke arrived on an empty stomach. Apparently his mom and aunt's family were planning to go out to eat Korean barbecue buffet, but since he had opted to visit Rin instead, he had to skip the dinner because knowing his cousins, they would be eating there for quite a long time. attempting to fill their bottomless stomachs. Knowing that Sousuke skipped out on such a delicious meal to spend time with him kind of made the butterflies in his stomach flutter faster.

Rin had slowly come to accept his feelings of attraction for his childhood friend, and who could blame him? Girls and guys alike fell for the handsome, dark-haired devil like flies attracted to honey, and for good reason too. Sousuke was tall, athletic, smart, hard-working, talented, gorgeous, playful... Rin could go on and on. He often watched Sousuke shred love letters without more than a glance and turn down confessors politely yet solidly. Any chocolates or sweets the other got would end up being his, since Sousuke didn't want them. The past two cavities Rin got was probably because of that...

Anyways, Rin had also come to accept that his feelings for Sousuke would never be returned, since the other seemed to have no interest in anyone romantically at the moment. The talented swimmer probably just wanted to focus on swimming and his studies, and Rin respected that. Still, knowing all that did nothing to rid his stomach of the butterflies or the color that threatened to seep into his face every time he saw Sousuke's smile. Thank god that Sousuke was one of the most oblivious people on the planet, otherwise he surely would've been found out already.

Yup, he was a lovesick wreck, he concluded as he tapped the "Add 30 Seconds" button on his microwave four times not so gently. They were both just chilling in the kitchen since Rin offered to feed him when he heard that Sousuke hasn't eaten. Good thing he had made a lot of curry earlier.

"Your house is exactly what I imagined it to be like," the raven spoke, breaking the silence, his eyes sweeping around the kitchen and living room, pausing over old pictures with baby Rins and kid Rins in them.

"Stop lingering on the old pictures, they're embarrassing," Rin complained, retrieving the heated up leftovers from the microwave and placing them in front of his hall mate.

"No they're not. I remember those times. You were an adorable kid," Sousuke said, grinning as he offered a quick thank you before digging in to the homemade Thai curry. Rin felt his face heating up and silently willed his rebellious cheeks to stop. Before he could say anything, Sousuke looked up from devouring the food with wide eyes filled with wonder and delight, "This curry is really, really good, Rin, I didn't know you were such a good cook..."

Yeah mission keep-cheeks-normal failed. The genuine look emanating from those chilling yet warm blue eyes overwhelming Rin, forcing him to look away. "Th-Thanks," he responded, awkwardly scratching the back of his head while refusing to make eye contact, "I cooked for my parents and Gou often back during high school since mom and dad both worked 'til really late most days. I guess it's alright."

"Alright? Rin, if you ever opened your own restaurant, I would go eat there for every single meal."

"Th-that's stupid, you moron, you've only tasted one thing that I cooked! Aren't you being hasty?" Rin spluttered, excusing himself to walk to the refrigerator to get some cold water that will hopefully wash down his blush.

"I have faith in Rin's abilities and I'm sure anything else you cook would be delicious," Sousuke replied in between chews or large mouthfuls of curry and rice. He had already finished the bowl that Rin had heated up for him and was looking at Rin with expecting and begging, droopy eyes.

"Yes yes... seconds are on its way," Rin rolled his eyes at the other's antics, not realizing how big of a smile he was sporting as he refilled the bowl and stuck it in the microwave again. He didn't realize how much he enjoyed being complimented on his cooking... or maybe it's only because it's Sousuke doing the complimenting... and he just enjoyed compliments from Sousuke... ugh.

"Thanks Rin."

And curse that smile for being so darned gorgeous.

After filling Sousuke's seemingly insatiable appetite, the two ended up watching a comedy movie that had just left the theaters in the living room. After rounds of loud laughter and comical moments, the movie ended and it was already late in the evening. Sousuke was yawning and Rin didn't want the other driving the thirty minute trip back to his aunt's place, but at the same time he had a hard time asking the other to sleep over for the night, partially because the mere idea of it made his cheeks heat up and also because he doesn't want to be rejected.

"Rin." He perked up at the mention of his name and turned to the raven who called him, who was starring up at him with half-lidded eyes. Oh and did he mention that Sousuke had laid down on the couch, audaciously resting his head on Rin's lap, about half way into the movie? It was a good thing hearts weren't situated in thighs because Sousuke's head would've been bobbing up and down quite uncomfortably. He didn't have much time to dwell on it because the movie was quite good at distracting him. Before he even knew it, his right hand was casually massaging the other's scalp.

Those dark grey, short spikes of hair felt as soft as the fur of a newborn kitty.

"Rin? Helloooo." Oh crap, he got caught spacing out like a complete moron starring at Sousuke. "Yes?"

"Do you..." the other looked away in an almost shy manner before clearing his throat and looking back, "Do you mind if I drive home tomorrow? It's getting late and-"

"Of course not!" Rin butted in, a wide grin on his face, "I'm not gonna let you drive home when you're all sleepy and worn out. What kind of a friend do you think I am?" To say he was ecstatic that Sousuke wanted to sleep over would be an understatement. Then the raven smiled that butterfly-inducing smile of his and all of a sudden Rin wasn't sure it was a good idea anymore. It might be too much for his poor heart to handle.

"Thanks Rin, you're the best."

"No, thank you, stupid head, for coming over and keeping me company," Rin responded, his smile matching the other's before both yawning simultaneously.

"Ok, let's go upstairs and sleep," Rin laughed, pulling the sleepy swimmer up by his wrists. He grabbed a quick drink of water before heading up the stairs, the raven trailing behind him like a loyal pup.

_Good thing I cleaned my room... _Rin thought, before realizing something else that he should have realized a lot earlier. His bed was a small twin-sized bed and it probably won't fit the both of them. ...Wait, does this mean he was planning on sharing a bed with Sousuke? No no no. It's fine. He'll sleep on the ground.

"Take my bed, I'll go find some blankets and sleep on the ground," Rin offered, sliding out of the room before Sousuke could respond into his parent's room down the hall to scavenge for a thicker blanket he could use as a make-shift mattress, too tired and lazy to find an actual mattress to steal.

When he walked back into his own room, a big bundle of blankets blocking his vision, he ran right into Sousuke, who was standing against the end of the bed with a frown on his face. "I'll take the floor. I'm not going to kick you out of-"

"No," Rin cut in assertively, side-stepping Sousuke and dropping his temporary bed down on the ground next to his actual bed, "You're my guest tonight, so you're taking the bed because I said so."

Sousuke looked taken back, surprised at Rin's assertiveness, before agreeing begrudgingly and slipping off his jeans right there and then. Rin looked away hurriedly before dashing into the bathroom to change into his own pj's. _What a freaking tease... I hate you Sousuke, _he thought, seeing Sousuke's creamy, smooth and defined thighs even when he shut his eyes.

He brushed his teeth speedily and emerged to see that Sousuke had made himself completely at home in Rin's bed, Rin's burgundy and blue stripped blanket covering all but the other's face. Rin smiled, the raven looked like a kid. It was adorable.

"Good night Sousuke," Rin declared, snuggling into his makeshift bed, wrapping himself tightly with the blanket. The winter winds howled outside harshly. It must have picked up not too long ago because neither college students heard it earlier. Rin shuddered slightly and pulled his blankets in tighter, trying to ignore the cold air drifting above and in his nose. He closed his eyes and started counting sharks in his head. There must be a leak somewhere near the window

"Rin?" a voice from above spoke. Rin gave a small sigh. He sneezed. Falling asleep wasn't working so he opened his eyes, only to see Sousuke's face above his, starring down with a concerned expression. That startled him. "Yes...?" he replied hesitantly.

"You keep sneezing. You're cold," the other stated, looking down with a serious and contemplative expression.

"Ehh, I'm okay," Rin smiled, "You're the guest, you don't have to worry about the host! Go to sleep. It's late."

"Scoot over."

"Huh? Why... Oh. No way, don't you dare... SOUS-"

That buttface done did it. The raven rolled down and landed right on top of Rin, who thankfully, even though he didn't scoot over, had fast enough reflexes to put his hands up to cushion the heavy swimmer's fall. The rest of his yell got disturbed halfway by a mouthful of dark grey, Sousuke hair. The other was HEAVY, like a ton of bricks. All that muscle, and way too close to him, realizing what kind of a predicament he was in.

"-UKE! You're not a kid anymore, you're HEAVY. I thought I was going to die..." he finished his exclamation, after Sousuke rolled off of him. The other turned towards him and laughed, his face so close that he could smell the curry emanating from the other's mouth, reminding him that he had forgotten to offer Sousuke a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Hahaha it's okay. You're alive aren't you?" Sousuke grinned, to which Rin tch'd and muttered, "Barely..." He started unraveling himself from the cocoon he wrapped himself in before dropping down on Rin when Rin interjected, "Wait, go brush your teeth first. There are extra toothbrushes under the sink." Sousuke obediently nodded and went to brush his teeth after a lingering look at Rin that made him aware of how hot his cheeks felt.

_Sousuke rolled down after noticing that I was cold... he's not trying to sleep in this pile of blankets with me is he?_ Rin thought, his mind spinning, now wide awake as he tried to calm his heart beat. He didn't feel very cold anymore. Why would Sousuke do that? Probably because he was just being nice and felt bad that he was occupying Rin's bed...

Then Rin had an idea. He stood up, keeping his blanket wrapped around him as he went to his sister's bedroom and grabbed the red blanket on her bed before walking back and settling down on the floor. If Sousuke was worried about him being cold, well, now he's not anymore and the raven should have no other reason to come down into his make shift bed. Part of him sighed and kicked himself mentally for skipping out on a chance to be so close to Sousuke, but the realistic part of him realized that if Sousuke was close enough for Rin to feel his body heat... Rin would definitely not be getting any sleep that night.

He heard the bathroom door open and fast footsteps approaching and stopping once close. He opened his eyes and peeked, seeing Sousuke wearing a slight frown as he starred at the new, red blanket situated above Rin's other blanket.

"I stole my sister's blanket. I'll be warm now," Rin said as he sat up, tossing Sousuke's blanket back onto the bed and nodding his head towards the bed.

Sousuke hesitated for another second before climbing onto the bed in a begrudging manner, to which Rin arched an eyebrow. _Did he want to sleep next to me?_ he wondered, _nahhhh, of course not. stop being silly Rin, your attraction for that stupid, oblivious poophead is purely one-sided._

They settled back into a comfortable silence once Sousuke situated himself on Rin's bed once again. Rin turned on his side so his back was facing the bed.

"Hey, Rin," the other spoke after a few minutes of silence. Rin groaned. He was just starting to feel the sleep come, but no, the freaking tease who was also his best friend interrupted again.

"What's up?"

"I'm really happy that we ended up at the same university," the swimmer started, "And who would've thought that we'd live right down the same hall? It's almost as if it was fated for us to be best friends."

Rin's heart ached a little at the best friends label, but he knew that that should be all he should expect from his best friend. Sousuke was that and will never be more. He still smiled, howbeit a sad smile, one the raven couldn't see.

"Stop saying embarrassing things like that, stupid, we don't need something unreliable like fate to know that we're best friends."

Sousuke laughed his smooth, baritone laugh that was akin to the music of the gods, and replied, "Yes, I guess you're right. Still, I'm really happy."

"... What's with all the sap? But yeah, I'm really happy too, Sousuke," Rin confessed. The other was being sappy, yes, but he would be lying if he wasn't touched by the other's words. In fact, this was the first time Sousuke verbally confirmed that they were best friends since they had been reunited in college.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm cold."

Curse the storm outside for dropping the temperature so drastically inside. The heater was on but it couldn't keep up with the negative temperature change. There was one last blanket that isn't buried deep in the basement storage, his parents large blanket and he wasn't sure if they would be happy with him using it.

"Uhh..." he muttered while thinking, but was interrupted by the raven.

"Sleep up here with me."

Just when his blush had finally subsided... it's now back with a fury. Did he hear it right? Was Sousuke asking him to sleep with the raven on his small, twin-sized bed?

"T-The bed is too small! It won't fit both of us," Rin argued feebly, his oh-god-I-get-to-sleep-with-Sousuke side winning against his you-know-he-doesn't-like-you-like-that side.

"Then can I sleep down on the floor with you?"

Rin groaned. He knew his stubborn best friend well enough to know that the swimmer wasn't going to give up until he got his way, so he very hesitantly acquiesced.

"If we're going to sleep together, we might as well sleep on the bed since it's warmer than the cold floor..." Rin gave in, slowly moving up into the bed as Sousuke shuffled closer to the wall. This can't be happening, he thought as he settled down as close to the edge as possible to distance himself from his crush as much as he can, which wasn't a lot. His back faced Sousuke and he lay on his side, trying to be as skinny as possible. The bed was warm from Sousuke's body heat. It was not comfortable, or so he tried to tell himself.

Sousuke adjusted so he was also laying on his side, his back coming into contact with Rin's back, setting off sparks of heat in Rin's head. Rin could barely handle the situation and was very tempted to just roll forward back down onto his make shift bed, but he had already agreed to it, so that wasn't an option...

"Do you have enough space, Rin?" Sousuke asked, and Rin lightly snapped without thinking, "No." He cursed his mouth when he felt Sousuke shifting and yelled in surprise when a muscular arm snaked around his waist, pulling him in flush against Sousuke's chest and holding him there gently. Well, at least now he's not at risk for rolling off the bed...

"Wh-What are you doing?" Rin said shakily. Intentional or not, Sousuke was SPOONING him. He was definitely WAY too close. He could feel the other's well-defined chest and abs against his back, the other's sharp nose against the back of his neck, being able to feel each soft tuft of air exhaled from the raven's nostrils. His pillow that Sousuke had only been using for not even half an hour even smelled like the raven's shampoo and he was starting to feel intoxicated, being cornered by too much Sousuke.

He felt surrounded, almost suffocated, by the Japanese adonis behind him, but at the same time Sousuke the human blanket was comforting and warm, as if Sousuke's gentleness was suppressing Rin's fight or flight instinct. He was so scared that the other could feel his out-of-whack heart beating against his ribcage so loudly. He felt so stiff, afraid of making any kind of move, any unnecessary friction electrifying him in his hyper sensitive state.

"Relax," his captor said softly, "We can take up less space this way and share our body heat more efficiently," he reasoned. "... and it's comfortable. You're really warm, Rin."

"S-Stupid, it's because you're so close to me," Rin retorted half-heartedly, releasing a deep breath he wasn't even aware he was holding and relaxing at Sousuke's words.

"Mm. Good night Rin. Thanks for feeding me and letting me stay the night."

Rin rolled his eyes and smiled, his arm finally coming down, draping itself over the one Sousuke had laid across his waist. If he was to be Sousuke's body pillow tonight, he'd do it, because it's Sousuke, stupidly oblivious Sousuke, his best friend that he shouldn't be in love with but was. He decided that he'll just enjoy every touch and gesture of faux-love the other unconsciously demonstrated towards himself. He was comfortable with where they were and he didn't want any awkwardness between them.

"Good night, Sousuke."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts about this story by leaving a review, and please criticize as you see fit to help me improve as a writer :) I appreciate it!


End file.
